In recent years, a semiconductor device capable of transmitting and receiving data without contact has been developed. Such a semiconductor device is referred to as an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), an RF chip, an RF tag, an IC chip, an IC tag, an IC label, a wireless chip, a wireless tag, an electronic chip, an electronic tag, a wireless processor, a wireless memory, and the like (see Reference: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-282050, for example), which has already been introduced into some fields.